1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a master making device for making a master in accordance with image data and a stencil printer using the same.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is a common practice with a master making device for a stencil printer to cause a platen roller in rotation to convey a stencil paid out from a roll while nipping it between the platen roller and a thermal head and cause the thermal head to perforate, or cut, the stencil. A roller pair, positioned downstream of the platen roller in the direction of stencil conveyance, further conveys the perforated stencil toward, e.g., a guide plate. The guide plate is configured to guide the perforated stencil to a print drum. The problem with this type of master making device is that when the stencil leaves the platen roller or the roller pair, i.e., when the stencil is peeled off the roller surface, peel discharge occurs and causes the stencil to electrostatically adhere to the guide or similar member, resulting in defective conveyance.
In light of the above, it has been customary to locate a discharge brush around the outlet of the nip of, e.g., the roller pair and bring the stencil into contact with the discharge brush for thereby discharging the stencil. However, the discharge brush cannot efficiently function when the charge potential of the stencil is low.
Further, a soft stencil is apt to easily adhere to the guide plate or similar member even when the amount of static electricity deposited thereon is small, also resulting in defective conveyance. Although a number of discharge brushes may be arranged for enhancing the discharging function, they undesirably increase the cost and complicate the construction of the master making device.
Technologies relating to the present invention are disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication Nos. 2000-280596, 2001-122462, 2001-297891, 2002-103565 and 6-135112.